The Dot
' dsc_0079.jpg|The Dot, newly renovated dsc_0080.jpg|Inside The Dot ' The Dot is a small cafe in Toronto, it is among one of the top hangouts for the students at Degrassi Community School. The Dot was revealed to have an upstairs, formerly for storage but it has now been transformed into the teen club, Above the Dot. Name In the exterior's initial appearance (S3E3, "Pride") the sign read "The Tee-Dot Grill"; by its' next appearance later in the thrid season, the sign had been modified by painting over the small "the" and changing the first "e" in "Tee" to an "h" to make a full-size "The", thus "The Dot Grill", which it remained until the 10th season remodel when the signage was changed to "the dot" in all lowercase letters.﻿ Notable Events Rick Murray's bullying Former Degrassi Community School student Rick Murray experienced extreme bullying at this very cafe. The bullying was done by Spinner Mason, Paige Michalchuk, Hazel Aden, Jimmy Brooks and most notably Emma Nelson. Jay Hogart and Alex Nuñez bullied him in an alleyway behind The Dot, and Emma pushed him out the door of the Dot. The bullying was not stopped, as they were getting "revenge" on Rick for putting Terri MacGregor into a coma. Rick intended to shoot Paige in the dot, but after she apologized, he decided not to. His bullying is one of the things that led to the infamous school shooting at Degrassi Community School. The Dot Shooting Former Dot employee's, Spinner Mason and Holly J. Sinclair were held at gunpoint by a former Lakehurst High School student. Spinner was shot in the process, although thanks to Holly J., his life was saved. The shooter was arrested directly after the shooting, and both Spinner and Holly J. survived, although Spinner had a broken arm. Above the Dot In Season 9, Peter Stone came up with the idea to open a teen club above the dot after he discovered the club had an upstairs. He gave the club the name "Above the Dot". Although Peter promised that it would be drug free, it was reported that drugs were being sold there. Victoria also did meth in the club's bathroom. After that incident, they most likely cracked down, as there have been no more drug related incidents at the club. in Season 10, Degrassi Community School's hoedown throwdown was held there. The Dot Explosion Emma Nelson returned from her Re-Cycle bike tour looking for a job. She was in luck as Spinner Mason was looking for a new waitress as former employee Holly J. Sinclair was off to New York City, to participate in a TVM internship. Spinner hired Emma on a whim, which made her extremely happy, but Spinner made sure that she couldn't use the sandwich maker. Later on, Manny Santos and Jay Hogart arrived and asked Emma to prepare them a hoagie. Although hesitant at first, she decided she would give it a go. Although sadly this led to a fire, which led to an explosion, leaving The Dot in shambles. Although it was renovated over the summer, and according to the owner it's "better than ever". Emma Nelson and Spinner Mason are no longer employed at The Dot. Trivia *Holly J.'s birth mom, Dawn was first seen at The Dot with her children. *The original exploded, when Emma, misused the sandwich maker. Employees Current: * Peter Stone * Mark Fitzgerald Former: * Paige Michalchuk * Emma Nelson * Spinner Mason * Holly J. Sinclair * Jay Hogart Category: Places